


Collection of Ficlets

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. High School AU<br/>2. College AU<br/>3. Beekeeper!Cas<br/>4. Five times Cas tries to tell Dean he loves him + the one time he gets it<br/>5. Movie Marathon - Canon!Verse<br/>6. Private Investigator AU<br/>7. Amusement Park<br/>8. Stargazing - Canon!Verse<br/>9. "Bathtub Cuddling" - Canon!Verse<br/>10. Florist!Cas/Mailmain!Dean AU<br/>11. Adjusting to life in the bunker - Canon!Verse<br/>12. In Which Castiel references Forrest Gump - Canon!Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High School AU

The relationship between Dean and Cas was cliche, when it really came down to it. A football player and a cheerleader dating was so typical. They were lined up for prom royalty, cutest couple, and about a million other things. Everyone freaked over Dean the cheerleader, rooting for his quarterback boyfriend with all the girls.

It was a profound bond that everybody held their relationships up to, but not a year earlier the two boys had been terrified to even tell their parents. 

Dean’s father was a hardass, and even though he loved his boys, the expectations he had were up there. His brother Sam wasn’t a problem, Sam adored him as much as it was possible for a kid to adore something, even if he pretended otherwise. 

And Cas’ family, boy was that a situation. He lived with his older brothers, Michael and Gabriel. And it wasn’t so much Gabriel he was worried about as he was Michael. Michael, always looking down on him like a lost, broken toy. 

Then there was the school to worry about. The cheerleaders had already known about Dean’s relationship, it was all the talk in the locker room. But the football players, and the rest of the student body. There was a reputation to be held by each of the boys, respectively. 

But they had both decided, if they were going to be happy, then the ones they loved needed to know. 

—

The Homecoming Football game had come around not a month after their decision, and Cas’ team was down by fourteen. Halftime was called, and after the cheerleader’s performance and the band, the two boys ran out onto the field with a microphone and an announcement. 

Dean spoke first. 

"Hey! If all you guys could just give us five minutes we’d really like to tell you something important," he looked over at Castiel.

"For about six months now," Castiel took his hand, "Cas and I we’ve..well." 

He pulled up their hands to show everyone as Castiel leaned over into the mic. 

"We’re dating."

They lowered their hands and stared out at the crowd of people. 

And just as Dean began to feel Cas’ trembling hand, excitement erupted through the bleachers. 

Everyone was whooping and hollering and waving their hands, a few girls cried, but the whole of it was positive. 

The football team and cheerleaders ran out to hug the two boys, cheerleaders chattering and footballers high-fiving Cas for landing one of the best guys out there. 

Amidst the chaos, Dean and Cas looked towards each other, wondering to themselves why they hadn’t done this sooner. 

It was typical, really.


	2. College AU

Dean Winchester’s roommate was weird. Like, really weird. His name was Castiel, which was strange on it’s own, but in addition he never went to parties, never attended campus football games, and strangest of all..he never went after anyone. Girls, guys, anybody. The first couple weeks Dean thought maybe he was just trying to get a feel for the place, see what he can and can’t get away with. But at the end of first semester he realised that Cas was just like this. 

Regardless of his oddities, Dean and Cas managed to form a strong bond. As well as some common traditions. 

After a big test, they’d go to the local bar and order the fruitiest drink they could find on the menu. Last one to finish it had to pay for drinks the rest of the night. 

On the night of a new tv episode, they’d make two bowls of popcorn and ignore everything else from the moment the episode started to the moment they both passed out. 

Months went by with each other, and their first Christmas was coming up. 

Castiel was studying for finals when Dean brought up the idea of getting a tree. 

"So, Cas. Christmas is in like two weeks, all the good trees are getting snatched up. What do you say we put all this studying on hold and go pick one out?" 

Castiel looked up from his physics textbook confused. 

"Dean, I don’t think a tree would fit in this dorm room." 

He rolled his eyes at this and pushed, “Well, not a giant one. But we can go pick out a little runt of a tree. C’mon, it’ll be fun and it’ll help us clear our heads for a bit.” 

Castiel closed the book and smiled at him, “Alright. You drive.” 

He threw Dean the keys, grabbed his winter coat and walked out. 

"Well, that was easy." Dean said to the empty room and followed after Cas. 

—

They drove up to the closest place known to sell Christmas trees and nearly fell over trying to beat a couple to the smallest tree. 

The couple stared dumbfounded at the two boys, their young daughter looking up at them unaware. 

While Dean and Cas caught their breath, the couple contemplated the tree. 

"What do you think about this one Zoey?" The mother looked down at the little girl. 

"I like it! It’s little!" 

Dean stepped forward a little bit, ready to speak out. 

"Wait-" 

Castiel stopped him and spoke to the little girl, “It’s a nice tree isn’t it? We need to find a small tree for our home too.”

Zoey’s father picked her up so she could look straight at Cas.

"You can have this one! There are other little ones over there." She pointed to the area next to the tree and smiled at Castiel.

"No, it’s okay. We can find another little one, you saw it first." He smiled back at her.

"Hey thanks man." The father told him.

"Oh, it’s nothing." he turned back to the girl, "thank you for showing us the other ones, I bet we’ll find one that’s perfect."

She laughed at him and waved as he pulled Dean to the other trees, speechless.

"You really need to work on your people skills, Dean Winchester." He scolded him playfully.

"Yeah, says you Mr. ‘I-can’t-talk-to-girls’" Dean crossed his arms and huffed out chilly air. 

"Who says I can’t? I just did."

"That’s not what I-"

"I know what you meant. I have no interest in the girls at our school." 

He paused. 

"Or the guys. Anyway. What do you think of this one?" 

Cas gestured to the small tree in front of them, still looking at Dean. But Dean seemed to be somewhere else. 

"Dean?" He waved his arm in front of his face.

"You have no interest in any of the guys at our school?" Dean huffed some more. 

"Well-" 

Before Cas could finish Dean grabbed the lapels of his coat, pulling him into a forceful kiss before pushing Cas away again. 

"None of them?" 

Castiel stared at him unfazed. 

"Well if you had let me finish I would have told you. People skills, Dean, people skills." He turned to the tree next to them. 

"So. The tree?"

Dean just stared speechless. 

"Yeah..yeah I like this tree." 

Castiel smiled at him, “Good. we’ll get this one.” 

Dean Winchester’s roommate was weird, but damn if he wasn’t the best one he ever had.


	3. Beekeeper!Cas AU

Castiel found great peace in watching the bees. They were so simple in their ways, yet everything they did made the world a little more beautiful. He would sit for hours watching them among the flowers, and after a nudge in the right direction thanks to his sister Hannah, Cas realised the best way to live his life was as a beekeeper. 

After only five years, his small operation grew to be one of the most popular honey distributors around. Everyone in the community would come to him for their honey, and he gladly handed out jars full of the stuff. But it was one young man who caught his eye every time. 

He never introduced himself, so Cas never knew his name, but the man had ashy hair and more freckles than the galaxy had stars. His eyes shone like the sun, and he spoke with a gravelly tone. It was childish to think, but Castiel had the biggest crush on this huge mystery of a guy. 

One day, while Cas was tending to the bees, the man surprised him. 

"Hey! Have you ever seen Bee Movie?" 

Castiel turned to see him leaning out from behind a tree. He finished up and went over to the man. 

"I’m sorry?" 

"No, sorry that wasn’t a good introduction. I’m Dean, and I just- Bee Movie. You ever seen it?" 

Dean stepped out from behind the tree and motioned towards the bees. 

"I didn’t want to get stung." 

Castiel marvelled at him, two years of quick interactions and the first real thing Dean says to him is nonsense. 

"Understandable. Now this..Bee Movie? I’m right to assume it involves Bees?"

Dean covered his face and smiled, holding back laughter. 

"Yeah, yeah. In the movie, the lead character visits one of these Bee sanctuary type things and well, their queen is a guy."

"I can assure you our queen is a female." Castiel squinted at the man, what in the world was he trying to get at?

"Yeah..it’s a real bad movie…" Dean trailed off, staring at the ground. 

Castiel just stared at him, he really wanted to get out of his suit but the mysterious man was standing here, in front of him, and heck if he didn’t want to stare at those eyes for as long as possible. 

"Uh..but you know what’s not a bad movie? Captain America." 

"Oh, yeah?" Cas treaded the water carefully. 

"Yeah.." His head shot up, "they’re uh, they’re playing it at the old theatre tomorrow. Would you maybe..want to go. With me?"

He began to chew on his lip. 

"Tomorrow night? Yes. I’ve never seen this Captain America, but yes I would gladly go with you." 

Dean’s eyes lit up like a million suns and he smiled brightly before clearing his throat. 

"Well uh..awesome."


	4. Five times Cas tries to tell Dean he loves him + the one time he gets it

Of course, angels are usually eloquent in their speech, putting together words never thought of to create an image beyond beautiful. And yet, when Castiel attempted to tell Dean those three words, simple as they are, he seemed to dance around them. It took him five times before Dean could understand.

1\. The first night in the bunker, when all three of them were sat on the couch, Captain America on the screen in front of them. Steve was headed into oblivion, the words of Peggy comforting him on his supposed last journey. 

_A week next Saturday at The Stork Club_

_You’ve got it_

_Eight o’clock on the dot. Don’t you dare be late. Understood?_

"Once I waited all night for you, Dean." 

Cas went unheard, Steve’s radio went dead, and Dean didn’t understand.

2\. In his next attempt, Castiel threw aside memories, focused on getting his point across. Dean had started a game among the bunker of trust, in which he’d begin to fall and it was Sam’s job to catch him. Once when Sam was caught off guard, Dean swung quickly to the ground, bracing for impact, until he fell into the worn trenchcoat of their angel.

"Woah! Thanks, Cas."

"I’ll always catch you, Dean, every time you fall." 

Sam’s cough interrupted Dean’s stuttering, and he jumped up, smiling at Cas and exiting the room before Cas could stand up.

3\. Frustrated, Castiel began to draw often. Pictures of the sunset, canyons, oceans, everything he’d seen in his time on Earth. Each morning when Dean awoke, there was a new drawing above his bed, each one graced with the messy scribblings of 

_For Dean; I hope someday to show you this place_

He left the pictures, afraid to say anything. And eventually the wall filled up as Cas continued to try.

4\. Cas found himself in a desperate state, and after purchasing magazines with articles titled, “How to flirt!” and “Test your crush compatibility!”, Castiel approached Dean with what was referred to as ‘Reverse Psychology.’ He reasoned he understood the concept well, but never tested it out before now. Castiel knocked on the door of Dean’s bedroom, knuckles shaking and head spinning. Dean came out in his t-shirt and boxers, eyes only slightly open, but eyebrows furious. 

"What, Cas? I’m trying to-"

"I hate you." 

Needless to say the reverse psychology didn’t work and Dean kept his distance for a while. 

5\. They were still in a standoff when the message passed through Dean’s thick, romance absent skull. He was greeted in the late morning by a brown paper bag sitting on the kitchen counter, Cas nowhere to be found and Sam waiting outside the bunker, ready for a new case they’d just caught. A yellow sticky-note was on the bag, claiming that it was, “Dean’s lunch (Sam, keep out)” Dean grunted but took the bag anyway, leaving with Sam to the next state. 

It wasn’t until hours later that Dean finally opened the bag and spilled out its contents. Cas must’ve been watching The Breakfast Club because out of the bag came a thermos of soup, an apple juice box, PB&J with the crusts cut off, and another yellow sticky note:

_I thought you needed a very nutritious lunch; the boy in the movie was condescending about it, but you need your health._

_Love, Cas_

And very suddenly Dean wanted to go home.


	5. Movie Marathon

It was a movie marathon kind of day, and the boys had already sped through Forrest Gump, Star Wars, and Enchanted. Dean and Cas were snuggled under nearly four blankets, popcorn bowl overturned next to them, and fan blowing the smell of butter around the room. 

Dean stood up to look at their selection of movies. 

"So Cas, The Green Mile or The Breakfast Club next?" 

Castiel shook his head, “What’s the movie about the ring and the small humans?” 

"The Ring?" 

Cas continued shaking his head, “No, it has a shrimpy, ill human who speaks to himself.”

Dean scratched his head, what the hell was he talking about?

Castiel grew frustrated because of his misunderstanding. He scrunched his nose and pulled up the covers past his face so only a muffled voice came out. 

“No, Dean. The one-“

A loud, defeated huff came from under the blankets, and Dean grinned at the fuzzy pile. 

"God, Cas. You’re so cute."

Bright blue eyes peeked out from behind the covers, “What do you mean?” 

"Your nose scrunching thing, hiding under the covers. You’d think a cosmic entity would be less flustered after forgetting a movie title." 

Castiel cleared his throat and came out all the way, his voice was clear now, “No but Dean, it’s your favourite movie it’s important that I remember this.” 

The gears in Dean’s head clicked into place and his eyes lit up. 

"Lord of The Rings!"

"Yes, that one. I’d like to watch that." 

Dean pulled all three out from the cabinet, and walked on his knees over to their pile. 

"Yeah? Which one?" 

He held up the cases to Castiel’s face, and back under the blankets he went. 

"There’s more than one? This is so angering." 

Dean rolled his eyes, pulling up the blankets to meet Cas underneath. It was hot, and he could feel the sweat start to form on his brow. 

"Cas. You’re being a baby. Just pick one." 

"I am not a baby, look at me!"

"You’re overreacting because you forgot my favourite movie’s title. And that there was more than one. It’s not a big deal, just pick one I want to get this show on the road." 

"No, Dean. This is very important. We haven’t been together very long. And I looked online and it told me, all the best boyfriends-"

Dean choked on his laughter, it blew into Castiel’s face, and the makeshift tent began to smell like popcorn. 

"Dean. Dean what’s funny?" 

He dropped all three movies and pulled Cas into a bear hug, still laughing. 

"You went to the internet for how to be a good boyfriend. We’re not exactly a traditional couple Cas, but hey, you tried. I love you for it." 

"Yes, I love you too Dean Winchester. Thank you for telling me that." 

"Yeah, anytime buddy." 

They pulled away and Dean planted a quick kiss to Castiel’s cheek, the skin grew red and he fumbled around in the dark blankets. 

"I-I would like to watch the movie. The one with the talking trees." 

"Alright. Here we go." 

They came out from the covers, hair sticky and hands sweaty.

Dean popped the disc in the player, and they stayed cuddled on the couch for the rest of the day


	6. Spy AU

Castiel had been trailing Dean Winchester for a couple weeks now. According to his employer, Dean stole a family heirloom worth a fortune: a pink-star diamond necklace with black opal ringing the edges and a sterling silver chain. And after about two weeks, Cas was completely starry eyed and believed profusely that Dean did not take the jewelry. End of story. 

Castiel, of course still found it his responsibility to watch over the man, seeing as how his employer was known to dispose of anyone who even spoke to him with a hint of negativity. 

So, Cas continued watching Dean, and spewing false information to cover his actions. 

It wasn’t until the six week mark that Dean finally discovered Cas. 

He was walking to headquarters when he recognised the car that had been consistently popping up over time. It was parked in the lot of a Wal-Mart, and the silhouette inside quickly drove off upon seeing Dean look his way. 

Dean quickly hopped in his car before taking off in pursuit of the man. 

Cas did his best to elude Dean, but hit a load of traffic and was forced to take a turn straight into the alley Dean was coming up. 

The collision was small, but enough to knock them both for a loop. They stumbled out of their cars, Dean armed with a gun and Cas holding his head, a pounding ache pulsing against his brain. 

"Why are you following me?" Dean barked out, moving towards Cas.

"Just give me a moment, jeez." Castiel leaned against his car, rubbing his head and breathing slowly until he was well enough to collect his thoughts. 

"I was hired." He kept it brief. 

"By who?" Dean moved closer, gun still pointing to Cas’ head. 

"I’m not at liberty to say. But I was told that you stole something from my employer. He-"

Castiel didn’t get to finish that sentence. Two black cars rolled up behind the crash, four men stepped out of each, armed with guns. The first shot was planted right into Cas’ leg, and he fell to the ground. 

"Shit." Dean jumped over the cars, hiding behind his Impala for cover. 

"Hey! You okay?" He yelled over at Castiel, throwing him a gun from the glovebox of his car. 

"Yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine." Gunshots rang out everywhere, and the two men shot back at them. 

One of the gunners yelled at Castiel, “Fox isn’t happy with you Cas! We caught the fucker who stole his neckla-“

The man groaned, and Castiel saw him fall over onto the pavement. 

"What an ass!" Dean bellowed amidst the fire, shooting down another guy and moving around his car to meet Cas. 

Three shooters remained, and the distant sound of sirens fell into Dean and Cas’ ears. 

Dean looked over at Castiel, “I’m out. You got any left?” 

"Not much, we gotta get out of here before the cops come." He shot and hit another, in the arm. 

"Unless we can get our cars out of here, we’re gonners. And there’s no way I’m leavin’ Baby." 

"Mine’s registered to my employer, I’m in the clear. Go, get in your car. I’ll meet you on the next street over. It should still run, I hope." Dean clapped Cas on the shoulder, and ran over to his car, hopping in the driver’s seat and pulling out of the battle. 

Castiel peeked out over his door, shooting the remaining two men and wounding them, but doing no fatal damage. 

He took the chance to run away from the fight, and towards the car waiting for him. 

Cas jumped in the passenger’s seat, and Dean took off to nowhere in particular. 

"You kill those guys?" Dean asked. 

"No, but I hit them. They’re down for now."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"So, Castiel. Looks like we’re in this now. You ready?"

Castiel looked at Dean, the mysterious guy who’d caught his eye by accident, and he most certainly was ready. For whatever came next. 

"Yeah. I’m ready."

Dean sped up, away from the sound of sirens, and towards whatever would be thrown at them next.


	7. Amusement Parks

"Are you scared?"

Dean Winchester looked over at the wide, blue eyes, and felt the white knuckles closing around his leather jacket. 

"No-o, of course not, I’m gr-greater than these metal tracks."

"Yeah, yeah. You were greater than these metal tracks, but you’re human alright. Now you’re just as lame as the rest of us.” 

To Dean, amusement parks were a human rite of passage, and it was necessary for Cas to experience these now that he was human. The rollercoaster, of course, was the first step in a million. 

"Is it uh-ever going to start, Dean?" He moved his hand from Dean’s bicep to coil around his lower arm, and scooted in closer to lean on his shoulder. 

"The ride guy needs to check our bar first. Chill." He smiled down at Cas, then looked behind them to see Sam and Jess, grinning at him. 

"Hey Cas, it’ll be fun! And afterwards we can get cotton candy!" Sam chimed in, and Jess nodded along. 

All Castiel would do is shake his head no and bury his head further into Dean’s arm. 

Dean groaned at the big baby. 

"You’ve killed demons in literally seconds. You probably made tons more piss their pants at the sight of you. And you could fly. Never thought a rollercoaster would get you so squeamish.” 

A muffled voice came back, “I felt no sensation, Dean. It’s completely different.” 

Dean sighed and raised his arms as the worker came around to check their security. Moments later the coaster started moving slowly forward on its tracks. 

At the first descent, Castiel passed out. 

—

Cas woke up to Dean slapping his cheek, Sam staring down at him concerned, and Jess covering her eyes and repeating “Is he okay?” every few seconds. 

Castiel pushed Dean’s hand away and stood up, rubbing at his temple from the sudden thumping in his brain. 

"What was that?"

He felt his nose scrunch up, and at this Dean began to laugh. 

"You passed out, man! Remind me never to take you to Six Flags." 

"But we were on the coaster, why am I on the ground? And where are the emergency medical technicians? Wouldn’t my unconscious state set off a panic?" 

"Yeah the guy started to panic but I told him you were prone to falling asleep in random places."

Sam scoffed, “Side effect of your new ‘allergy medicine.’”

"They totally bought it." Jess piped up, laughing and pulling Sam to the cotton candy vendor up ahead. 

"You lied. My fragile human state could have been in terrible condition!" 

Dean grabbed at his hand and started walking to Sam and Jess. 

"You may be a loser human now, but I think you can handle a spontaneous nap. Now c’mon, you conquered the coaster and won, that warrants cotton candy." 

"Dean Winchester, you are ridiculous. But you never cease to amaze me."

Castiel leaned over to peck him on the cheek and Dean grinned. 

"Cas, you old sap."

They walked together to the cotton candy, ready for a lifetime of rollercoasters.


	8. "Bathtub Cuddling"

Dean was laying in the tub, eyes dreary from exhaustion and warm water lulling him closer to sleep; he’d just returned from a hunt, and boy did it take the strength out of him. He was sure he’d broken a finger, and cut up his ribs, but the stinging subsided under the water, and his finger only just ached as of now. Dean snapped open his eyes as a loud thump sounded outside the door, he jumped and wound up smacking his hand against the porcelain side. 

"What the hell, I’m trying to take a bath in peace!" He shouted at the door, and a muffled voice came back at him. 

"My apologies, Dean. I am waiting for you to exit so I may take a shower, I had fallen against the door." 

Dean’s stomach twitched at the deep voice, and under the warm water he gained a partial erection, coughing loudly before speaking up again to the door.

"Well, uh, Cas, go ahead and come in to wait, at least I’ll have some company." 

The two had been familiar for quite some time now, but never to the point of full nudity. It was an early relationship, and they stuck to desperate kisses and warm hugs, mutually agreeing that they were both too broken to jump into a situation that could catastrophically fall apart at any point in time. 

Castiel’s voice didn’t return, but instead Dean was answered by the bathroom door knob squeaking open and the door creaking forward inch by inch. 

"Dean, are you positive? I don’t want to intr-" 

"Cas, it’s okay. I want you here with me, and I’m not telling you to do anything but lend me some company." 

Castiel nodded his head, trying to keep his eyes away from Dean’s body. But there was only so much he could do, as Dean was now sporting a full erection. 

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I’m not positive I’m comfortable with just..sitting here. It’s..odd." 

Dean looked at the former angel, hesitating to allow the inevitable to happen in this moment. He surged forward anyway.

"Then don’t just sit there."

"I’m sorry? Do you want me to leave?"

"What? No, Cas. Join me, in here. It’s warm, and I know we’re both tired as hell." 

Castiel’s eyes were then engulfed in dark blue flames, he fled out of his layers until the bare minimum was left. Skeptically, Cas pulled those down as well and his now erection was revealed, well size and complimented by perfect pelvic lines, curving down Castiel’s front. 

Dean reached his hands out, now sitting fully up in the bathtub. Cas took hold of them and stepped into the cooling water, still lukewarm but it was clear the water had sat there for some time. 

Castiel sat between Dean’s legs facing him, their hands reaching out to interlock. Cas looked at Dean, and he was pulled into a kiss, long and tired, sloppy and beautiful. They continued kissing, Dean’s arms still holding on tightly to Cas, while Cas used one hand to hold onto the side of the tub, the other gripping Dean’s leg, tracing along the muscles, cuts, bruises, and all other marks that lived there. 

The two of them stayed like that long after the water had cooled, fingers wrinkling, and water trickling down the loose plug. Their eyes grew weary, their bodies became stiff, and small shivers had now begun to appear. But the warmth of each other, and the soft breaths gliding through their ears kept them satisfied, each one aware that what they had with each other was something easily broken, but always repaired with a stronger bond than the last shatter.


	9. Florist/Mailman AU

Dean had been watching the cute florist for a long time, even dropping hints each day about his interest when he delivered the mail. But the florist was either completely clueless, or didn’t want anything to do with him. Finally one day, Dean took a step up.

"So, I’ve always been interested in flowers, and all of the arrangements. Do you think you’d be willing to show me a few things? I’m sure it’d help me out a lot, if you know what I mean." He shuffled over the florist’s mail, finding only three pieces addressed to a ‘Mr. Castiel Novak.’ 

Cas began shaking his head as he reached for the mail, “I’m afraid it’s not that simple. It takes time, Mr…” Castiel flicked his eyes over to Dean’s outfit, looking for a nametag to no avail. 

"Dean. Dean Winchester." He smirked and slitted his eyes, trying to pull off a reverse James Bond. 

"Yes, Dean. Flowers are an art form, each color means something special and each flower mixes differently with their companions. Imagine the flick of a paint brush, but instead it is the carefully placed rose. A shaded figure, but rather a subtle bloom of Baby’s Breath hidden within the lilies." Castiel cut into the stems of the flowers before placing them in the translucent red vase, repositioning them at least twice and then deciding on a final spot. 

"Well, that sounds..intriguing. Which is why I’d like to learn about it. It doesn’t have to be now, I’d actually prefer it not be." Dean waved the pile of envelopes in his hands, "I have other mail to deliver." 

Castiel looked up from his rose and into Dean’s eyes, head tilting and eyes squinting. He was either severely confused, or scrutinizing Dean, trying to see if he was being real. 

Dean stood there, wide eyed and waiting for an answer. 

"What time do you get off of work, Dean?" 

Dean looked quickly to his watch, “Bout an hour from now.” 

"Okay. My shop closes early on Mondays, so come back in two hours and I’ll teach you the basics." 

Dean clicked his tongue, smiling and tapping his fingers to release the excitement as vaguely as possible. 

"It’s a date!" He froze on the spot, tapping stopped and eyes quickly over to where Cas had also frozen. 

Castiel continued looking down at his flowers, the corner of his mouth pulled up slightly. 

"Yes, Dean Winchester. It’s a date." 

Dean’s grin returned, and he turned around to leave the flower shop, granting himself a John Bender fist pump when he was safely around the corner. 

He did just score himself a date with the cutest florist around, after all.


	10. Adjusting to life in the bunker

Cas had been at the bunker for about a week. After two attempts at breakfast that both resulted in a fire alarm and a short evacuation, he stopped returning to the kitchen. After knocking over a pile of books that Sam had organised, and getting reprimanded, he stopped returning to the library. And after seven nights of restless sleep, kicking the blankets off in a nightmarish scramble, he left his bedroom. 

Maybe he just wasn’t suited for this “domestic life” that Dean and Sam had seemed to have a handle on, that all of the other humans had seemed to have a handle on. Castiel knew that he’d just started out as a human, but he had burned toast. Toast. He didn’t even think that small children succeeded in burning toast. 

'Yeah. Maybe I'm just not good for this.' Castiel thought as he threw a blanket around his shoulders and headed out into the cold night, needing a moment of fresh air. 

The stars in the sky twinkled, and the moon smiled over them brightly, illuminating the navy sky that made its way to tree shaped silhouettes. 

"I used to be one of those stars…" Cas stared at the brightest one, taking over a basic human ritual and making a wish. 

"I wish…" He mumbled under his breath before opening his eyes and trying to find the star again. He couldn’t find it, which made way for more disappointment and more self scolding. 

"What’d you wish for?" The gruff voice behind him triggered a noticeable jump before he realised that it was only Dean. He turned around, pulling the blanket tighter and looking up to the sky again. 

"I wished for-" 

"No, no. Don't actually tell me. Or else it won’t come true." Dean’s arms were crossed over his chest, and his legs were together, scrunching up the plaid pajama pants in an odd manner. 

"Oh. I didn’t realise."

Dean stepped closer to Cas, tugging at the blanket, “It’s freezing, share the blanket, man.” 

Castiel opened it up, signaling Dean to pull the other end around his shoulders and huddle up against Cas in the cool night. 

"Nice night." He said

"Yes, Dean. It is." 

Dean looked over at Cas, relaxing his face and sighing. 

"Okay c’mon. You’ve barely been outside since you got to the bunker, give for supply runs. What’s up?" Dean moved in closer to Cas, not leaving his eyes. 

"It’s that, Dean. The sky." Castiel looked up, "I used to be one of them. One of the stars. Humans would wish on me, they’d pray on me. But now I’m human, and I’ve not been adjusting well to the human life. I used to..well, I used to know my purpose. Even after I abandoned Heaven. And now my Grace is gone, and I can’t see a purpose." Castiel continued unloading onto Dean, spilling out thought after thought until finally he was rambling everything that came to mind. 

"And I burned toast, Dean. Toast. And I can’t sleep. All I see are nightmares. And I made a wish. Because I can’t see any other way. I’m a human now. So I prayed.” 

Dean responded by latching onto Castiel’s hand and thumbing over the back of it.

"Cas. I don’t think you see it."

Castiel looked down at their interlocked hands. 

"You’re my purpose. I was so happy when you knocked on that bunker door, and when you burned the toast, and knocked down Sam’s books. Because all of these things, Cas, they’re you. You were an angel, I understand that, but as an angel, I could never stay with you. Now, as a human, you’re here, and for as long as I can see, you’re staying. With me. With Sam. We’re all three a family. But you and I, there’s so much more, Cas. And I wish that you’d see that.” 

Dean’s eyes were brimming with tears, his grip on Cas’ hand grew tighter and he moved closer to his body. Castiel did not know how to respond to all of this at once, so he started slowly. 

"Dean?" 

"Yeah." 

"I think I might have less trouble sleeping if you were with me." 

Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes before leaning forward and kissing him. It was a short, sweet kiss. One that both left them wanting more. But they both held themselves, hands interlocked and Dean leading Cas back into the bunker and to a new bedroom. 

They laid down, facing each other with expressions of disbelief and astonishment before dozing off in each other’s arms, Dean first and soon after, Castiel. His last thought was that of his one wish. 

"…to never burn the toast." 

And he never did.


	11. In Which Cas references Forrest Gump

Sometimes, when Dean and Cas are lying in bed together, warm bodies next to each other and winding down from moments earlier, Cas will begin to ramble on about Dean, usually beginning with some sort of movie quote. He traces circles onto Dean’s chest, never quite understanding the purpose, but knowing well enough that Dean enjoys the tenderness of the shapes, the heat Castiel seems to instill within him. Dean’s hand running through Cas’ hair, other one tucked behind his own head as he stares up at the ceiling, a glazed relaxation filming over his green eyes.

"You know it’s funny what a man recollects." Cas would begin, circles opening up into nonsensical lines down his chest, along his arms. Dean would lift his head up a bit, coming back to the moment, but still with that glazed look in his eyes. They sparkled watching Castiel focus on his shapes, a smirk pulling up the corner of his mouth. 

“‘Cause I don’t remember bein’ born. I don’t recall what I got for my first Christmas and I don’t know when I went on my first outdoor picnic. But I do remember the first time I heard the sweetest voice in the wide world.” There was a dreamy tint to his deep growl of a voice, and Dean chuckles at his choice of reference. 

"Oh, do you?" He began thumbing through each lock of hair, taking in the dark clouds and drawing all he could from the angel. 

"Yes, Dean. In Hell, all your soul could do was scream, and all I could do was rebuild you. But on Earth, when you and Sam, and that Pamela woman, when you all summoned me, I heard your voice and I felt change. You said my name for the first time and it was so..human. Very different from all of my brothers and sisters.

"Their speech is for purpose, and order. But the human tongue, it can speak magic, Dean. And while I had fallen in love with your soul, tattered as it was, I had also fallen in love with your voice. It held emotion. It held sweetness And I envied the human tongue, and all of its eloquence."

Castiel had gone back to the circles, running his index finger around Dean’s tattoo and sending shivers along his spine. He shuddered at one of them, and Cas moved his hand from the pentagram, placing it onto his bicep, over the faint handprint that still resided there. 

Dean could only sigh deeply at Castiel’s sweet words, both struck with a gratitude to have this absolutely beautiful essence as his, and dumbfounded by his inability to reciprocate words as gentle and internally considerate from his own mind. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t have these thoughts, but simply that there were no words to do them justice. Cas may see spoken language as a poetry beyond recognition, but vocalization was still a gift that Dean could not fully possess. 

Instead, Dean utilised the three words he had taken so long to find.

"I love you."

Castiel lifted his head up to look at Dean, blue eyes glossing over with a golden shine, telling Dean all he needed to know, but still choosing to speak. 

"And me too, Dean."


End file.
